beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 41
is the forty-first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Tyson, Max and Ray struggle to learn the “Hard Metal” system with the help of some of their friends from the World Championship tournament. In a blink of an eye, Daichi loses focus and has his Strata Dragon push Draciel towards a wall, destroying it completely. They still need one more member for the team, and Rick, Lee and Michael have all volunteered to fill the remaining slot. But first they have to prove they can master the new system, which proves a lot tougher than they thought. Meanwhile, Hiro and Boris discuss who is going to form the BEGA team to take part of Justice 5. Hiro lists their five best beybladers: Garland, Mystel, Crusher, Ming-Ming and Kai. Boris misses Brooklyn and Hiro explains that he was avoided public appearances, so he is still unranked. Boris then demands Hiro to convince Brooklyn to join BEGA. Hiro suggests BEGA hold a tournament to give some unknown Beyblader's a chance to try and make the "Bega Bladers" team. Boris knows that they probably won't be able to beat his Pro's but he also wants to see the mysterious Brooklyn in action. He creates five groups of beybladers, each of them containing one of the five top-ranked beybladers. The non-top beybladers protest, feeling the championship is a fake and the winners were already decided. Boris explains that if they want to become professionals, they must defeat BEGA's best names, which motivates them to at least try. The tournament plays out as expected with the original BEGA pros all securing a spot on the team with ease. Brooklyn is finally seen in action, but he simply dodges his opponent's every attack, until he eventually stops spinning. The final match of Group E will see Kai facing off against Brooklyn with the final spot on the team hanging in the balance. Kai launches a fire attack on Brooklyn, with absolutely no effect. Brooklyn then copies Kai's move and effectively hits Dranzer with it, much to everyone's surprise. Major Events * BEGA holds a preliminary tournament for determining their top five bladers for the Justice Five. * Garland, Crusher, Mystel, and Ming-Ming win their respective blocks and are chosen for BEGA's team. * Kai struggles in his battle with Brooklyn. Characters *Tyson Granger *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Lee *Michael Summers *Miguel *Julia Fernandez *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Ryu Granger *Emily Watson *Raul Fernandez *Boris Balkov *Hiro Granger *Brooklyn *Blader DJ *Crusher *Ming-Ming *Mystel *Garland Siebald *Kai Hiwatari *Mariah *Kevin *Rick Anderson Beyblades *Dragoon MS *Strata Dragoon MS *Driger MS *Draciel MS *Galeon 2 *Trygle 2 *Dark Gargoyle *Thunder Pegasus *Apollon *Poseidon *Gigars *Venus *Dranzer GT *Zeus Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MS), Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon MS), Ray Kon (Driger MS), and Max Tate (Draciel MS) vs Lee (Galeon), Michael Parker (Trygle), Miguel (Dark Gargoyle), Julia Fernandez (Thunder Pegasus) = Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) and Julia Fernadez (Thunder Pegasus) *Garland Siebald (Apollon) vs Various Bladers (Generic Beys) = Garland & Apollon *Mystel (Poseidon) vs Various Bladers (Generic Beys) = Mystel & Poseidon *Crusher (Gigars) vs Various Bladers (Generic Beys) = Crusher & Gigars *Ming-Ming (Venus) vs Various Bladers (Generic Beys) = Ming-Ming & Venus *Brooklyn (Zeus) vs Non-top Beyblader (Generic Bey) = Brooklyn & Zeus *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer GT) vs Brooklyn (Zeus) = Continued in next Episode Gallery tumblr_ood2o9qdJj1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ood70oLmKf1w4q252o1_1280.png Takao 012.jpg Takao 013.jpg Max about to throw Draciel GREVOLUTION.jpg 29402-daichi 011.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes